onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Archives/Global/2018/05
Current Edition: Scroll of Hozuki? Note: all times according to EDT |-|23/05= Updates Include # New Boss Namazu Attacks! #:All new Demon Encounter BOSS - Namazu is about to come to Onmyoji! #:When Namazu is discovered in Demon Encounter, players have 3-5 minutes to assemble in the lobby to prepare. No more players can join once the battle has begun. #:During the battle, Namazu will give much power to the Shikigami, but this much power will cause them to prop up and they cannot keep on fighting. Therefore Onmyoji must carefully distribute the given power between all Shikigami. #:Namazu will try to cause an earthquake by summoning a Torii from the sky. #:Now all Onmyoji need to cooperate and try to destroy that Torii to prevent further damage. The mighty Namazu has a thick defensive shell that provides a large amount of damage reduction. When Onmyoji fall in battle, the damage reduction effect will correspondingly get reduced. #:Onmyoji can obtain evaluation up to S for overcoming Namazu. The higher the rating, the richer the reward. # Chapter 24 "The Maiden of Offerings I" for You! #:Heian-kyo continues to be shrouded in mist, trapped in a seemingly ever-lasting night. #:As Orochi revival edges closer, the wheel of fate is starting to collapse...... #:What is the destiny of Kagura as the sacrificial maiden? How will the confrontation between Seimei and Yao Bikuni turn out? #:Destruction. Chaos. Revenge...... #:What is the story behind? #:Onmyoji Main Story Chapter 24 "The Maiden of Offerings I" Unfold Heian-kyo's deepest secret. # New Secret Zone "Ubume's Shield" Added! #:"I am Ubume, and babies are my favorite thing in the whole world! I'm always happy to look after them." #:Onmyoji who are already familiar with Ubume, do you still remember the first time you met her as a beginner in Heian-Kyo? #:A complete new Secret Zone "Ubume's Shield" is about to come to Onmyoji! # New Skins on Sale! #:The new skin of Chocho "Cyan Shadow" will be available at the skin store after the update. This skin will be 20% off for the first week only! Optimizations and Bugs Fixed # Fixed language and technical bugs. #Optimized the Snapshot of Shikigami in Collection. # Modification of Auto Challenge #* The cost of feeding paper doll changed as Sakuramochies from Coins and AP. #* The Sakuramochi can be obtained by completing daily quests, wanted quests, taking part in the Demon Encounter and buying in the feat shop of Guild. #* The paper doll has a Satiation of 100 and cannot be fed once its limit is reached. Daily Sakuramochi feeding limit is 5. #* When Auto-challenge is enabled, each battle deducts an amount of Satiation equal to the AP cost of the battle. #* Feeding attempts 1/2/3/4/5 require 10/10/20/20/30 Sakuramochi, respectively. #* The storage limit of Sakuramochi is 300. #* This feature is available only for players whose level is more than 15. |-|16/05= Updates Include # New SR Oitsuki and Hako Shoujo Come to the Stage! #:"I'm the goddess of the shrine. I enjoy the feeling of being needed and the feeling of receiving gratitude, even if it does not come for free. I guess this is how it feels to be a goddess." #:The Moon shining so bright, trying to catch up with the descent of the Moon Goddess! After the update, SR Oitsuki can be summoned by using Mystery Amulets, AR Amulets, or Jade. #:"One, two, three... I have a lot of treasures stored in my box." #:Hako Shoujo seems like just an innocent young girl, sitting on the box to protect what's hidden inside, her biggest treasure. After the update, SR Hako Shoujo can be summoned by using Mystery Amulets, AR Amulets, or Jade. # New Secret Zone "Arakawa's Fury" Added! #:Lord Arakawa's fury caused huge waves, and the people had no other choice than begging the Onmyoji for help. Are you ready to appease his wrath? #:A whole new secret zone of Lord Arakawa is coming to Onmyoji after the update! # New Skins on Sale! #:New skins of Samurai X's skin: Battle-forged Armor will be available at the skin store after the update. This skin will be 20% off for the first week only! # Final Announcement for Onmyoji Emoji Design Contest #:Finally, our team has selected the top 3 emoji series and also 10 emojis which get the most likes by you guys! Thanks for creating such lovely emojis for this Heian World! #:The rewards will be delivered to all winners within 7 working days. If you don't get the rewards after that time, please contact our customer service. #:The rewards will be delivered to all winners within 7 working days. If you don't get the rewards after that time, please contact our customer service. Optimizations and Bugs Fixed # Support full-screen feature for Steam. # Fixed language and technical bugs. # Removed the "New" display after cumulatively login 14 days. |-|09/05= Updates Include # New SSR Ichimokuren, Higanbana Come on Stage! #:After the update, SSR Ichimokuren and Higanbana will be available to Summon! And a particular chance up event "Deadly Blooms! Higanbana!" will be released for you. From May 9th after update to May 16th 23:59 EST, use Mystery Amulets, Jade or AR Amulets for a 2.5 times increased rate of summoning Higanbana! Are you ready for her arriving Onmyoji! #:Note: Once Higanbana has been summoned during the event, the summon rate will revert back to the normal rate. # New SR Komatsu and Hannya are on the Way! #:After the update, Onmyoji can collect Komatsu shards through the Demon Seal. And Hannya will be available to summon by using Mystery Amulets, AR Amulets, or Jade. #:Note: Komatsu has a daily limit of 3 times Release in the Shrine and cannot be summoned in this update. # Warm and cuddly pets are coming to Kyoto! #:A new gameplay feature "Pet System" is available after the update. Wandering animals will occasionally visit your courtyard. Once tapping on an animal, you can give it a name and adopt it as your very own pet! Feeding pets require the consumption of AP while playing with your pets doesn't. #:As long as a pet isn't hungry or depressed, it will fight together with its Onmyoji owner in Soul Zones. For the first battle of the day, pets can collect souls and other rewards for their owner. Only after the first battle of each day, pets can obtain growth. #:If you want to adopt more pets, check your beautiful backyard, place two Shikigami and some food to attract stray animals to play in your backyard. Petting these animals will increase your intimacy with them. When your bond with the animal maxes out, they will come to your courtyard and wait for you to adopt them. #:So Onmyoji, gather some food and get your backyard ready for your new, cute companions! Raising a pet is as heartwarming as it is rewarding! # New Achievement System #:After the update, a brand new achievement system is on! Earn achievement points and claim Mystery Amulets, Jade, and more! An Achievement Catalogue will be added to let each and every Onmyoji track their progress. # Chapter 23 " Sleeping Puppeteer" for You! #:Sleeping Puppeteer Brave yourselves, we're going to the Underworld... Seimei and his party are off to the Underworld to look for Kusanagi's Sword Shards. What role does the mysterious Sleeping Puppeteer play? Find it out with the help of the Eyes of Enma and fulfill the prophecy! # New recharge events "Blooming Heian World" comes! #:Take part in the event and recharge to earn more Mystery Amulets, Grade Daruma, Skill Daruma and a particular frame "Lord of Kyoto"! # New Skins on Sale! #:New skins of Hannya: Dragon Mask and Ichimokuren: Wind Shield will be available at the skin store after next update. This skin will be 20% off for the first week only! # Limited Packs on Sale! #* Weekend Pack (price: 50 S-Jade) #*:Pack contains: #*# Grade 3 Grade Daruma x2 #*# Daily rewards for 3 days: Mystery Amulet x1 #* S-Amulet Pack II (price: 350 S-Jade) #*:Pack contains: #*:Mystery Amulet x7, Coin x20,000, Jade x500 #* S-Amulet Pack III (price: 850 S-Jade) #*:Pack contains: #*:Mystery Amulet x20, Coin x50,000, Jade x850 #* S-Legend Amulet Pack (price: 1600 S-Jade) #*:Pack contains: #*:Mystery Amulet x42, Coin x100,000, Jade x1000, Skill Daruma x1 Optimizations and Bugs Fixed #Shiro will be available to summon using Mystery Amulets, AR Amulets, or Jade. #Fixed bugs of "Guild" system and increased the times of sending "mass message" to 10 times. # Fixed language and technical bugs. # Modified the "Achievements" of Steam.